


百万瓶子宝贝 Million Bottle Baby

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: *涉及到墨西哥城市Michoacán的内容参考了纪录片：Cartel Land (2015)*涉及纽约拾荒者的内容参考了纪录片：Redemption (2013)





	百万瓶子宝贝 Million Bottle Baby

罗杰斯站在街边，吃他手里的午饭。跟他一起站在那儿吃东西的还有其他几个人，都是年轻的上班族，立在一旁人行道上的塔可饼餐车前还排着队，歪歪扭扭的，就快要堵住路了。

“给我放手，婊子！放手！”

罗杰斯循声抬起脸来，朝远处望去。咒骂声来自街对面一辆被几团巨大的垃圾袋压在底下的手推车，那些浅绿色的垃圾袋里装满了易拉罐和塑料瓶，像是挤挨在一起的肿瘤或者小热气球，满满当当地挡住了正在争执的那两个人。

“快放手！操！”

半个女人的身影从那一团又一团的垃圾袋后面跌出来，她像是被狠狠推了一把，但又立刻扑上前去，重新抓住了什么从她手里被对方夺走的东西，污言秽语再次远远传了过来，“你他妈的墨西哥婊子！滚！放手！”

随着这一声高昂的咒骂和一阵凶狠的推搡，女人再次失去对手中那东西的抓握，重心一歪，向后倒了个趔趄。她赶紧站稳，试着还要伸手去夺，咒骂者猛地一拽，她被拽得身体前倾，又突然被甩向一旁，罗杰斯还没看清她拼命争夺的那东西到底是什么，就将左手握着的可乐纸杯放到一旁的垃圾箱上，穿过马路直冲了过去——

太晚了，等到他被眼前飞驰而过的汽车司机狠狠比了个中指，跑到距离那个手推车不足五米的地方时，那个女人已经重重摔在了地上，手肘和屁股着地，半天没能爬起来。他快步走过去扶她起来，获胜的咒骂者已经转身大步离开了，罗杰斯这才看清楚她们之前拼命争夺的是什么东西，那是一大袋塑料瓶，目测有四五十个。

“你还好吗？”他放开自己扶住女人胳膊的手，然而她就像没注意到他似的，勉强站稳身体后，便立刻扯开嗓门，用罗杰斯一个词都听不懂的语言向那个远去的金发女人的背影大骂了起来，甚至还想继续冲过去撕扯，好在被罗杰斯拦住了。她身材肥胖，有一张拉丁裔的深色面孔，棕色的头发乱糟糟地盘在脑后，两边耳垂上的耳洞被缺乏光泽的金耳环撑得狭长而松弛，她骂还不解气，干脆从挂在那辆手推车上的垃圾袋里掏出一个被压瘪的易拉罐，想要朝那个已经走远的女人砸去，一只大手突然伸过来摁住她，将她手中的易拉罐塞回了垃圾袋，她抬起脸，这才察觉到刚才似乎有个身材高大的白人男人冲过来扶她，并且制止了她追过去和那个女人再干一架的尝试。

“你还好吗？”罗杰斯又问了一遍。

他比这位女士高出太多了，不得不努力含胸驼背地低头，才能让对方不那么费力地看清自己。女士沉默着打量他，半天没有回答，他开始感到局促而尴尬，他另一边手里还抓着半个没吃完的塔可饼，有鳄梨片掉出来，黏着甜洋葱酱粘在他的袖口上，女士看了他一眼，表情颇有些不耐烦，但更多的还是无奈与恼怒，并不针对眼前这个大个子金发男人的无奈和恼怒，她把脸偏过去，一边伸手去拉那辆手推车一边对罗杰斯说了什么，仍然是他听不懂的语言，可能是西班牙语，这让罗杰斯彻底陷入了不安中。

“所以……”他手足无措地站在那儿，回头漫无目的地快速张望了一下，又转回头来，听上去一点都没把握，“我、我那儿还有一杯可乐，已经快喝完了，你需要那个吗，那个杯子？”

女士摇头，抬手搔了搔颈脖后面那片长满了红色斑点的皮肤，像是痱子。

“不。杯子不换钱。只有易拉罐，塑料瓶。”

这句生硬而奇怪的英语让罗杰斯松了口气。距离他从那场跨越半个多世纪的冰冻深眠中苏醒不过两个月的时间，这座城市的剧烈变化体现在方方面面，其中一项就是，街上突然多了好多说着他听不懂的语言的面孔，西班牙语、葡萄牙语、阿拉伯语、印地语以及各色浓重口音的英语，真要说的话，这位女士的英语算得上不错的了。

“我不是故意要找麻烦，只是——那有些危险，你明白我的意思吗？你可能会被推到路中间去，”他转身看向马路中央，“这儿的车子都开得飞快，我不知道人们怎么还能那么开车。或者骑车。”

“那是我的瓶子。五十七个瓶子，全是我的。我放在那儿，我走开去另一头的垃圾桶 ，我回来，那个美国女人就把那袋拿到她自己手里了。她是个‘贼’。五十七个瓶子。‘妈的’。”

她的英语虽然断续而生硬，有些单词干脆直接被西班牙语的同义词代替，但并不妨碍罗杰斯理解她的意思。他完全听懂了，但他不知道该说些什么，过了一会儿，他问，“那是多少钱？”

“两美元八十五美分。”她毫无迟疑地报出数来，仿佛已经在心里把这笔账翻来覆去算了好几遍了，“两美元八十五美分。我为什么要一大早起来，就为了让我的两美元八十五美分被一个美国女人抢走？‘妈的’。”

罗杰斯想，他好像学会了一个西班牙语的脏话，“‘妈的’”。

“我可以抢回来的。”女士走回到手推车后面，整理那几个松松垮垮的垃圾袋，用含混不清的夹杂着西班牙语的英语对罗杰斯念叨道，“那个美国女人很矮。她只是比我会喊叫，她专门欺负外国女人，如果我是个黑人男人，她绝对不敢抢我的瓶子。婊子。”

这声“婊子”她用的是地道的英语，就像刚才那个女人骂她时使用的一样。人们在新的语言环境里最先学会的似乎总是脏话，在醒来的这两个月里，罗杰斯已经被动学会了许多他当年还未被发明出来的脏话，它们有些是黑人帮派用语，有些是年轻的新新人类的用语，有些似乎还是监狱里的黑话，都是在街边或在深夜的脱口秀节目里听来的，罗杰斯当然不会去使用它们，但他会不知不觉地记下它们，就像此时他记住了这个西班牙语的“‘妈的’”。

“你吃午饭了吗？”罗杰斯对她扬了扬手中的食物，又转身指向那辆餐车，“我最近尝试了这种玉米饼，我觉得味道不错。你要来一份吗？”

她一手搭在手推车生锈的钢丝上，慢慢蹲下身去，去捡那几个从袋子里掉出来的易拉罐，“谢谢，我吃过了。”

罗杰斯点点头，没再说什么。他狼吞虎咽地把手里剩下的食物吃下去，拍掉袖口上的鳄梨片，用掌根揩了揩嘴，将那张用来包裹玉米饼的油纸握成一团，走向不远处的一个垃圾桶，垃圾桶的投物口已经被外卖盒、插着吸管的汽水纸杯和各种食物包装袋塞满了，甚至还吐出来一些在地上，他叹了口气，只好把那团油腻的纸塞进自己皮夹克的口袋里。从那个投物口隐约还能看到一些挤扁了的塑料瓶，他迟疑了几秒，便走上前去，先将那些被胡乱塞在外面的摇摇欲坠的垃圾拿出来摆在一边，伸手进去，一个接一个地拿出那些塑料瓶，再将摆在一边的垃圾重新塞进去，这下他把它们全都塞进去了。

他走回到那位女士的手推车旁，学着她的样子，先把裹在瓶身上面的商标塑料纸撕下来，再将瓶子塞进一个还没装满的垃圾袋里。女士抬起脸瞅了瞅他，又瞅了瞅那几个瓶子，她把其中一个被挤压变形的重新掏了出来，随手扔到了地上。

“这种坏了，不能回收。”她指着自己手里的另外一个完好无损的塑料瓶说，“罐子，随便都可以。瓶子，必须要这样站着。弯的不行，坏的不行。”

“好的。”罗杰斯缓缓点头，像是上了一课，“易拉罐没有要求，但塑料瓶不能弯折或者破损，明白了。”

“你可以陪我看完这条街区的垃圾桶吗？“

她突然露出了笑容，这笑容饱含一股热切，一股不同于这个到处是虚情假意的城市的直白——罗杰斯可能帮她捡到更多瓶罐，她为此感到由衷的喜悦，这笑容便是喜悦的流露，而非为了博得好感的手段。“你非常高，你是个白人男人。你走在我旁边，没有人敢再跟我抢。”

罗杰斯也笑了。时至今日，他依然不习惯别人对他说“你很高”之类的话，或者用这般仰视的眼神看他，他过去和她差不多一般高。

“我想我也没什么别的事可做。我是说，好，我可以陪你走完这条街区。顺便，我叫史蒂夫。”

“我叫朵拉。”

“你好，朵拉。”

朵拉扶住手推车的把手，沿着人行道往另一头走。她走得不快，兴许是整日的行走让她的双腿或者脊背承受了过多压力，她总是拖拉着脚下的步子，佝偻着背，让她看起来像个五六十岁的老人。手推车的黄色把手上还印着超市的名称与商标，用来投币解锁的圆形凹槽上吊着一根小小的铁链，铁链底端拴着一把匕首，叮叮当当地随着朵拉的步伐摔打在手推车的钢丝上。

罗杰斯眯起眼睛，如果他没看错的话，那不是一把随随便便的水果刀或者什么的，那是一把标准的作战军刀，上面甚至还残留着些许发黑的、风干了的血迹。

“朵拉，如果你不介意我问一下的话，”他伸手过去，握住那把看似不起眼的小匕首，“这把刀是从哪儿来的？”

“一个男人给我的。我留着它，用来保护我自己。”朵拉直视前方，不怎么在意罗杰斯的发问，只是一个劲儿往前走，边走边随口叙述，“我还没有用过它。但我会用到它的。今天，那个美国女人，如果我再遇到她一次，如果她还打算抢我的瓶子，我不会伤害人，我不会刺她，不，我不是傻瓜，但是，我会用它说话。刀比人会说话。”

朵拉会用一些英语母语者不会使用的修辞来表达意思，虽然听起来稍显怪异，但却非常好懂。 “人们看到一个外国女人，觉得可以欺负她。但如果人们看到一个外国女人拿着刀，他们会犹豫。”

“你说这是一个男人给你的？什么人？”

“什么人，你要我怎么说呢。”朵拉领着他在路口拐了个弯，来到了一排分类垃圾桶前。“就是一个人。如果你也每天在外面捡罐子，你会遇到很多人，各种各样的人。奇怪的人。我不能记得每一个我遇到的人。”

她掀开第一个垃圾桶的桶盖，开始徒手翻找。罗杰斯伸过手来，却被她挡开，她让他帮忙扶住桶盖。

“如果你一定要知道的话，好吧，让我想一想。我不知道他叫什么名字。你想要来点儿这个吗？”

朵拉将一瓶还剩下三分之二的苹果味芬达举到脸前，查看外包装上面的标签。像是料到罗杰斯会拒绝似的，她不等他回答，就将汽水收回去，拧开盖子，仰起头，咕嘟咕嘟喝了好几口。

“他是个残疾人，有一条胳膊是假的。戴着个口罩，从早到晚。我发现他的时候，他躺在那儿，身上有血，我猜是黑帮的人打的，毒贩子什么的。我猜他可能欠了很多钱。”她一边说，一边继续喝那瓶汽水，视线还在垃圾桶袋子里瞟，“你知道在我的老家，毒贩怎么对付欠钱不还的人吗？”

罗杰斯保持着扶住桶盖的姿势，看着朵拉把喝空了的塑料瓶扔进手推车，打了个响嗝。他问：“所以，你的老家在哪儿？哥伦比亚？”

朵拉摇头，“米乔阿肯，我来自米乔阿肯。你知道那是哪儿吗？你不知道？在墨西哥。你的老家在哪儿，‘美国人’？”

最后的“美国人”她是用西班牙语说的，她边说边露出了笑，可能有几分嘲讽的意思，但由于她笑得那般直白，罗杰斯没有感到被冒犯。他只是笑着点头，“我想想，我的老家……离这里不远。但很不一样。”

“你们‘美国人’到底是什么回事？”

朵拉又翻出了好几瓶没喝完的汽水，有一瓶甚至还是满的，如果不是瓶盖已经与瓶颈处的塑料圈分离开来，简直就像是刚从货架上拿下来的。“从来不把饮料喝完，就扔掉。我每天都要喝掉或者倒掉太多太多汽水了，这会让你变胖，让你的胳膊酸疼。”

“我也不知道我们是怎么回事。”罗杰斯接过那瓶满满的二百五十毫升装的健怡可乐，“人们都不用玻璃瓶了。当你用玻璃瓶的时候，你要在商店门口喝完，如果你买回家喝，喝完后你要把瓶子送回去，像牛奶一样。现在人们不这样了。”

“我的孩子也学会了这个。在米乔阿肯的时候，如果他们敢把没喝完的汽水这样扔掉，他们的爸爸一定会打他们。但现在他们不怕我，他们学坏了，像美国小孩。”

罗杰斯有些吃惊地扬起眉毛，“你有孩子？”

“一个女孩，三个男孩。女孩刚上小学，男孩们应该上中学了。美国的学校太贵了，那是专门给墨西哥小孩去的学校，如果是更好的学校，还要更贵。好了，这里没有了。”

朵拉示意他可以把桶盖放下了。她看了看刚拣到手推车里的那些瓶子，嘴里用西班牙语低声计算着什么，算出一个数后，她抬起头，带着罗杰斯继续往前走。

“我想我快要供不起他们三个了。反正他们都不爱学习，天天逃课，也不出来帮我捡罐子，跟着街上那些美国小孩屁股后头混。他们学会了抽烟，可能还有其它什么我不知道的东西。为什么你们‘美国人’那么爱抽那些东西？”

罗杰斯也想知道。在他的记忆里，会让人们沉迷其中的违禁药物不过寥寥几种，并且仅限于一小部分人群中，酗酒才是更大的问题，妈妈对他讲述过禁酒令期间的故事，那时候她还很年轻，他还很小，她说她刚当上护士那会儿，应该是一九二二年秋天，那时她还没被调往结核病病房，而是在急诊部，每天晚上都要接到好几个酒精中毒的病人，那些人不知道从哪儿买来的用劣质酒精勾兑的像猫尿一样的酒，然后把自己灌了个烂醉，躺在急诊室的地砖上干呕或者打颤，口鼻里满溢着臭味。

“如果我是想要他们学会吸毒，我一开始就不用带着他们跑来这里。在米乔阿肯，我一样可以生活。我父母家种玉米，种玉米不挣钱，但是种什么都不挣钱。”

“他们的爸爸呢？”罗杰斯问，“他也在这里吗？”

朵拉摇头。前方一间快餐店门口摆着两个大垃圾桶，他们走过去，还没开始翻拣，快餐店的领班走出来冲他们摆手，想要撵他们走。

“这位女士只是想拿走一些你们并不需要的东西。”罗杰斯尽量让自己听起来还算冷静而礼貌，“你们也不会留着那些瓶子，不是吗？”

朵拉在他的胳膊上扯了一下，让他不用再说了。她抬起手，哈着腰对那位领班点了点头，便把手推车拉在身后，快步走开了。

罗杰斯跟上她，走在手推车的后头帮她使力。

“那些餐馆老板，有的时候他们没看见你，你就能捡。但如果他们看到你了，如果他们看出你是外国人，他们就不高兴。”

“为什么？”罗杰斯不解地皱眉，而朵拉似乎被他这一句“为什么”逗乐了，她扭过头来，以一副不可置信的神色望着他看。

“为什么？因为捡罐子的人太多了，今年在这片街区捡罐子的人，比去年多了三倍。外国人比本地的美国人多——墨西哥人，牙买加人，中国人，埃及人。外国人捡得比美国人多。为什么？因为我们起得更早，走得街区更多，结束得更晚，更会抢。我会说英语，所以还不算他们最讨厌的。他们最讨厌不会说英语的捡罐子的人。刚才……”

朵拉突然停下了话语。罗杰斯顺着她的视线看去，看到了街对面的一排垃圾桶，而路口另一头正有个黑人男性朝着那排垃圾桶走去，朵拉立刻放开了手，手推车被她留在了罗杰斯身边，她一路小跑过去，抢在那个黑人之前占据了垃圾桶前面的位置。

罗杰斯把手推车推了过去。这排垃圾桶是敞口的，无需他帮忙扶住桶盖，朵拉一手握在桶口边缘，另一只手在里面翻找，他将手推车停稳，便来到朵拉身旁的另一个垃圾桶前，伸出手，在黑色的垃圾袋里翻捡了起来。

“现在几点了？”朵拉问他。

“四点半了。”他用另一只手掏出皮夹克口袋里的手机，看了一眼时间。“怎么了？”

“索菲亚五点放学。我今天迟了。妈的。”这次低声咒骂她使用的是英语，似乎顾忌着言语间提到的女儿，好像如果她说了母语中的脏话，就会被女儿听去似的，“平时这个时间，这条街我已经捡完了。”

“你现在要去接她吗？”

“她最迟可以在学校留到七点。我总是尽量在六点前去接她，但今天怕是不行了。这些，”她用下巴指了指手推车上的那几大袋子，“这些还不到十块钱。她每天都是在学校留得最晚的一个，学校的老师对她已经有意见了。她又要生我的气了。”

说到这里，朵拉局促地笑了一下。她没抬头，还在对着垃圾桶翻拣，但她突然笑了一下，带着一丝父母对待子女时容易露出的那种无奈与尴尬，这又让罗杰斯想起了他的妈妈，妈妈过去经常露出这样的笑，当她因为要在病房值班而只能提前为他准备好不太像样的方便食品作为晚饭时，当她因为拿不出钱来买额外的鸡蛋放在平底锅煎饼里时。一九四零年，她存在美国银行里的钱一夜间消失了，大萧条的头两年里他们是那么的穷，她甚至考虑过卖房子，可谁会去买他们那间狭小的、破破烂烂的公寓房呢？连郊外的大别墅都卖不出去了。

“她学习很好，最好的是英语。你听她说英语，还以为她是个美国小女孩。她的数学也很好，真不知道是遗传谁的。我和她爸爸都不是读书的料。”

“她爸爸在美国吗？”罗杰斯想起了这个之前没有问完的问题，“他还在米乔阿肯？”

朵拉停顿了一会儿，不知不觉把手里的瓶子给拧瘪了。等到她反应过来时，那瓶子已经彻底没形状了。她又嘟哝了一句脏话。

“他不在米乔阿肯。他也不在美国。他在天上，你懂我的意思吗？”朵拉用手指头指了指天上，“他死啦。”

罗杰斯愣住片刻，随即有些内疚地转开了视线，“抱歉……”

“我不伤心。他就算没死，也没什么用。他家有四个孩子，除了他大哥去了哥伦比亚当共产党，其他几个都留在米乔阿肯种甘蔗。”朵拉一开始显得有些犹豫，但等到这话题真的被提了起来，她好像还挺愿意说的，“后来他不知道脑子出了什么问题，加入了‘自卫军’。你知道什么是‘自卫军’吗？其实我也不太知道，他们就管自己叫‘自卫军’，好像是要打倒那些在山里生产毒品，在镇子上瞎搞的毒贩。自卫军穷，连衬衫和枪都要他们自己掏钱，我在家累得腰都直不起来了，他天天在外面骑摩托车、耍威风。你结婚了吗，史蒂夫？”

她直起上身，用没有拿瓶子的那只手在这个金发男人的大臂上抓了一把，甚至笑着摇晃了两下。他没料到这突如其来的动作，一时被抓得有些发傻，他有种错觉，好像被朵拉当成了她在墨西哥老家的一个邻居家的弟弟，或者什么年纪稍小的表亲，他被朵拉的笑容弄得颇不好意思，垂下眼睛笑着摇头，“不，我还没结婚。”

“那你有女朋友吗？”

朵拉锲而不舍地追问。捡罐子的生活太不好过，她都快忘了打探别人感情生活这件事有多有意思了，何况这家伙是个帅小伙，帅小伙是不会缺女朋友的。

“没有……”罗杰斯把脸挨着肩膀歪下来，露出一副仿佛挺苦恼的样子，“没有女朋友。单身一人。”

朵拉放开他的胳膊，把注意力转回到了垃圾桶里。“挺好的，一个人过。我也想一个人。如果我只有一个人，那就快活多了。可你能把你生出来的孩子塞回你的肚子里吗？你不能。就算塞回去了，他们也还在那儿，如果哪天你想死了，他们就也要死了。”

“你是个厉害的妈妈，朵拉。”罗杰斯把几个易拉罐丢进手推车里，跟着她挪动到下一个垃圾桶前，“我小时候身体很差，我爸爸在我出生前就去世了。我妈只有我一个孩子，而那时候我觉得她已经是世界上最辛苦的人了。我想象不出照顾四个孩子的生活是怎样的。”

“其实也没什么。养小孩没你想象的那么辛苦，只要你不指望把他们养成什么样儿。你捡罐子，你把罐子拿去换钱，你去超市或者快餐店买便宜的食物，你喂他们吃，你教他们刷牙、穿衣服，你给他们揩屁股，你告诉他们不要玩打火机，不要玩水果刀，你早上送他们去托儿所，晚上去接他们回家，任务完成。但小孩身体不好是另外一回事。索菲亚和她的三个哥哥身体都很好，我不记得他们从小有没有感冒发烧过。你小时候有什么毛病？我姐姐的儿子有小儿麻痹症，走路走不直，嘴巴是歪的。”

罗杰斯抬起脸，放缓了手中翻拣的动作。秋天的风并不凛冽，迎面刮过来也不算难受，说起来奇怪，如果以他的记忆和感觉作为衡量的标尺，距离他还是那个体弱多病的小罗杰斯的日子也只过去了不到一年的时间，而他望向身旁一侧，望向朵拉，望向这条街尽头的女士服装店和中餐店，穿戴着全套护具的骑行族在他眼前迅速驶过，搬家公司的卡车车厢上用鲜亮的油漆涂出了朗朗上口的商标名，报刊亭和移动餐车前的小霓虹灯还没有亮起，紫灰色的日落已经在这个大都市的上空浓浓地染开了。

“我小时候的毛病，那可能需要一张纸才能列完。让我想想……”他煞有介事地扬了扬眉，又透露出一股事不关己的轻松神气，“哮喘，这是第一个。贫血，鼻窦炎……噢，鼻窦炎，我现在说起来这个还牙痒痒，这个最糟了。得过猩红热，是我十岁的时候，差点要了我的命。心脏不好，没法上体育课，总得坐在操场上看着他们跑。”

“听起来就够你受的。”

“也够我妈妈受的。还有巴奇。”

在意识到之前，这个名字毫无预兆地从他的嘴里飘了出来，直到他说完“朋友”这个词，先前那股轻松神气全都不见了，变成另一种沉重的、无色无味的物质，塌陷在他的肩上。

“他……”

他沉默了很久，这突然的沉默难免让他显得有些古怪，但朵拉并不在乎，她的注意力只在他的话语间停留了不到三五秒，便飘荡到不知道什么地方去了。

“算了，今天就这样吧！”朵拉突然决定，“我要去回收中心了，就在前面那个路口左转，再走两百米，那个沃尔玛超市后面。”

“回收中心？”史蒂夫难解地眯起眼睛，这可能又是一件现代社会的什么神奇发明，他尽量不让自己显得太过疑惑，“就像是回收站什么的？有人在那儿收这些瓶子？”

“差不多。”

朵拉敷衍地点点头，她把塑料袋往车子中央聚拢，但没什么用，那些袋子被撑得饱胀而下坠，随着她拉拽手推车的步幅而摇晃。她没注意到金发男人脸上那仍旧有些困惑的神情，也没设想过这城市里居然还有不知道什么是回收中心的人——那些富得从来没逛过沃尔玛超市的人除外——“不是什么有意思的地方。很多醉汉在那儿过夜，还有乞丐，毒虫，混帮派的穷小孩。有时候你拿着一袋五美元的瓶子过去，却一毛钱都换不到，不是换不到，而是不敢。他们就盯着你回收机往你手里吐钱呢。我一般不会那么晚去，现在去会好点，这个时间没什么人。”

“听起来是个危险的地方。”

罗杰斯陪着她往前走，一手搭在手推车的扶栏上，悄悄使着力气。布鲁克林曾经也算是个危险的地方，当然了，它还没有当年电影中的芝加哥那么危险，但它也有撬门翻窗户的小偷，有为了几块钱就敢勒死人的劫匪，有暴徒，还有以制造事端为乐的小孩子。他总是这样试图把自己熟悉的纽约和眼下的纽约联系起来，寻找任何一丝代表着它们之间相似之处的痕迹，他和朵拉拐过那个路口，他们不知不觉地走上了自行车道，这不是朵拉的错，手推车太重了，她时常歪歪扭扭地偏离了原本的人行道，好像是车子在拉她，而不是她推车子。

“喔喔！看着点——”

一名戴着运动头盔的女士骑着她的山地车重重撞了上来，朵拉吓呆了，双手紧抓着把手无法动弹，等到她反应过来，想要拉着手推车往旁边躲的时候，已经来不及了。罗杰斯眼疾手快地去扯她，刚把她扯开不到半米，山地车的车头撞翻了手推车，车尾也擦上了她的小腿肚子，随着一声低沉的痛呼，朵拉跌跌撞撞地跌坐到了地上。

“你怎么回事？！”

女人气急败坏地扶起自己的山地车，她一手指向自己骑来的路径，手腕上的运动手表表盘反射出路灯的灯光，在罗杰斯眼里一闪而过。

“这是自行车道，不要推着那些东西上自行车道！”

罗杰斯忙着扶朵拉从地上站起来，朵拉也在忙着抓住头推车的黄色把手，好让它停稳在自己身边，俩人一时都来不及反驳什么。女人重新跨上车座，怒意未消，又指向不远处的自行车道的指示牌，这回她伸长了脖子，用那种咬文嚼字的、故意放慢拉长的语调对朵拉说，‘“自——行——车——道’，就在那儿写着，看见了吗？知道自行车道是什么意思吗？”

朵拉刚一站稳，就又忙着把那些洒出来的瓶子和易拉罐塞回手推车里，没工夫理那个女人的指引。罗杰斯直起腰，看向女人手指的地方，又看回对方，“是的，她知道那是什么意思。你说话能放尊重点吗？”

“我放尊重点？她推着那座小山一样的破烂横在自行车道上，随便一个骑车的人都可能被她撞倒，你不去问她有没有考虑到别人的安全，倒要我放尊重点？”

“我们不是故意走上来的。也许如果你没有闯过那个红灯，用刚才那种速度猛冲过来，我们已经退回人行道上了。”

罗杰斯抬起手臂，学着女人的样子指向身后的路口，交通灯上刚刚由红灯转为绿灯，那是对方刚刚骑来的方向。女人难以置信地瞪着他，好像他脸上长了什么怪异的东西似的，随后自顾自地翻了个白眼，又笑着摇了摇头，一副遇到了什么可笑至极的事情的模样，随后双手调转车头，打算骑走。

“也许你该说声抱歉。”罗杰斯提高了音量，确保对方能听到。

“什么？”女人转过脸来，几秒前那一抹嘲讽的笑意消失殆尽，只剩下被冒犯的怒气，“你有什么毛病？”

“走吧，大个子。”

朵拉反手拍了拍他的胳膊，她已经把刚才那些掉出来的瓶子全部捡回去了，她是那么平静，甚至有一丝闲极无聊，刚才发生的事对她造成的影响仿佛仅限于她小腿上那道浅浅的血痕，她抬起腿，掸掉那些粘在她腿肚子上的脏灰。

“那女人没有权利那么对你说话。”

“好吧，好吧，她没有。你还要一起去回收中心吗？我可以自己去。去晚了赶上排队，又要等上半天。”

罗杰斯点点头。

“我和你一起去。我还没见过回收中心长什么样呢。”

他仍旧怒气未消，但既然朵拉毫无计较的意思，他便跟她一起拉住手推车的车头，调了一百八十度，推回人行道上，走到那个路口边，站在斑马线的这端，绿灯只剩几秒了，他们决定等着。

绿色的的小人变成红色的小人，一分多钟过去后，再变回绿色的小人。他们混在人群之中，快速穿过马路。朵拉的脚步比他们刚遇见时要轻快，或许是因为急切的想要快点见到女儿，或许是因为手推车里的瓶子即将兑换成现金，她越走越快，罗杰斯不用刻意放慢脚步，就能和她保持相同的速度。他们经过一家打印店，一家兼卖手机卡的酒水店和一间咖啡馆，一间颇为高级讲究的咖啡馆，至少从它的门脸装修和落地玻璃展示柜来看，它精致得和这条街区格格不入。

“噢，这小蛋糕真漂亮。索菲亚肯定喜欢。”

朵拉放慢脚步，目光被那面玻璃柜里的甜点完全吸引了过去。

“顶尖品质，一流、一流烘焙师引进，带给你……”她压下脑袋，肘部还搭在手推车上，眼睛眯了起来，断断续续地拼读那张陈列在点心底部的说明，“带给你原味的……‘巴布勒’，‘巴布雷’……这是哪国语？”

罗杰斯也探过头去，把那个用花体字打印出来的异国单词在嘴巴里咀嚼了几下，“我猜可能是个法国的地名。只是猜的。”

“带给你原味的‘巴布雷‘享受……”

“每日新鲜送达的农场鸡蛋……以及新鲜香浓的秘制奶油……噢，这又是一个法国词，”罗杰斯也弯腰站在一边，读起了另一盘点心下面的说明纸牌，“对于一块蛋糕来说，这真是个拗口的名字。”

“如果有时间，我也能做出这玩意儿来。我可能用不上什么十几美元一颗的鸡蛋和什么高档的外国的奶油，但蛋糕这种东西，都差不多。”

罗杰斯点头赞同，“我觉得这个差不多就是膨胀起来的平底锅煎饼，然后你撒一点砂糖在上面，放在一个漂亮的杯子里。差不多就是这样。”

朵拉的脑袋又往下压了一点，她开始读配料表。

“全脂鲜奶，动物性鲜奶……什么是’动物性鲜奶‘？蛋白，奶油酱，我就猜到了会有奶油酱。樱桃白兰地，蓝莓，杏仁，香草精……”

“什么是‘镜面果胶’？”罗杰斯问朵拉。

“大概就是一种原料，我也不知道。”

朵拉直起腰来，视线快速扫过展示柜里那一排排的价签。

“这相当于一百四十个瓶子。”她指着刚才罗杰斯在看的那一块芝士模样的点心，又看向那个老家叫作‘巴布勒’或者‘巴布雷’的、像是平底锅煎饼膨胀起来的漂亮蛋糕，“这个……这个大概要二百四十个瓶子。五美分一个瓶子。”

“那么，这个就是四百……”罗杰斯指着旁边一整盒的小圆饼计算道，他还不清楚那些五颜六色的小圆饼叫什么名字，但他已经学会了朵拉的那一套代币算法，“四百八十，这十六个小圆饼要四百八十个瓶子。就算它们有四种不同的颜色，四百八十个瓶子也太贵了。”

“可不是么。”

他们从咖啡店的玻璃窗前走开，朝着沃尔玛的方向继续向前。路过一辆卖汉堡的餐车，朵拉停下来，她说她有些饿了，便给自己买了个芝士汉堡。

“这家的汉堡味道不错，”朵拉一边快速吞咽，一边对着站在旁边等她吃完的大个子伙伴推荐，“他们舍得放蔬菜，你看，这有腌黄瓜，青椒圈，你在别的汉堡店吃不到这么大的青椒圈。索菲亚说我要多吃蔬菜。我太胖了。”

“我记得以前吃蔬菜没有现在这么困难……我是说我小的时候。可能我记得不准确，只是……”

罗杰斯帮她抓着手推车，他太高了，当他双臂交叠着靠在小车的把手上时，他不得不把整个上半身都折下来。

“只是现在大家好像都不自己做饭了。”

他看了看那辆餐车，餐车顶部伸出来的遮雨棚上立着一个小小的霓虹灯牌，闪烁着可爱的汉堡图案。

“蔬菜太贵了。我去超市里看，一大棵新鲜的花椰菜要三块多钱，‘三块多钱，那可以买两个汉堡了‘，你这么一想，就觉得不划算。六十多个瓶子，一颗花椰菜，你吃下去什么感觉都没有，可两个汉堡就不一样了，再高再壮的男孩儿，两个汉堡都能喂饱，就像那个戴口罩的男人，我相信就算我当时给他买了三个，他也只吃得下两个。”

“什么戴口罩的男人？”

“那个小刀，是他的，我跟你说过。”朵拉冲着细铁链上拴着的那把匕首指了指，“我还从来没用过。“

罗杰斯想了起来，他之前问朵拉的时候，朵拉向他描述过。

“你说他是个哑巴，被帮派的人打了？”

“我猜是吧，不然他为什么不说话。在这片街区，你要么是个混帮派的，要么你就欠帮派的钱，我一直很担心我那两个儿子以后也会学坏，我看他们现在已经开始学坏了，跟着那些美国小孩。那个哑巴，我记得他在回收中心后面的那条小路上躺了很久，就是那条路，在这儿就能看见，那个路口。连着一两天晚上回家，我都看到了他，一开始我不打算招惹他，我绕开他走，但他的胳膊，他有一条假胳膊，我不知道那是义肢还是什么，挺惹眼的，第三天看到他的时候，我想，也许他是耶稣派来考验我的，你知道，我很久没去教堂了，也许耶稣对我的为人有了疑问，所以他派了人过来考验我，我就走过去了。“

“我不觉得上帝会觉得你的为人有什么问题，朵拉，你想太多了。”

“可能是吧，反正我的确太久没去教堂了，我经常忘记祷告……妈的，我刚才就忘了。我祷告了吗，吃汉堡之前？”

罗杰斯忍不住笑了，他摇摇头，又拍了拍朵拉的胳膊，让她别太内疚。

“好吧，我下次一定记得。也不完全是因为这个，我还想，如果以后亚历山大——亚历山大是我的大儿子——如果亚历山大有天也被人打了，躺在路边等死，会不会有什么好心人走过去看看他，送他去医院？我忍不住会想到那种场景，我怕它真的发生。总之，我走过去问那个人，你要不要帮忙？你看起来快死了。他看看我，他看到了我推车里的瓶子，很多都没喝完，我想他可能是渴了，所以我把那些还剩一点的都给了他，他把它们都喝了。”

汉堡吃完了，朵拉把油纸握成一团，随手扔到地上。罗杰斯的眉头轻微抽动了一下，但他什么都没说，他将双臂从车子的黄色把手上拿开，走到另一边，为朵拉留出空间。

“他喝了水以后，看起来活过来了一点。接着我问他，你要去医院吗？你要不要我帮你报警？他不说话，又被口罩盖住半张脸，那样子怪吓人的，后来我发现他盯着我背后看，就正对着我们现在这个方向，”朵拉指了指自己肩膀后面的位置，比划出当时那个男人的视线所及，“我看到他往这里看，这辆汉堡车，我猜他是饿了，那天晚上我本来也要买汉堡回去的，如果不是因为他，我可能就要空着手回家了，我最近记性越来越差。总之，我去买了八个汉堡，买得多还比较划算，我带回家六个，给了那个男人两个，我还另外找出来几瓶没喝完的水给他，汉堡太干了，你吃汉堡的时候必须喝点什么，但我没买可乐，不是我舍不得，只不过我知道可乐不好，可乐让人发胖，让人得糖尿病，我很久以前就不给索菲亚他们买可乐喝了，我只让他们喝水或者喝橙汁。”

随着朵拉有一搭没一搭的讲述，两人已经来到了回收中心。这其实是沃尔玛超市背后的一小块区域，有点像是自助银行，只不过里面摆放的不是自动取款机，而是塑料瓶回收机。这地方挺大，白炽光照得人脸色发青，这让罗杰斯想起了他住的那间公寓楼下的自助洗衣房，他第一次光顾那间洗衣房时可以说是不知所措，抱着脏衣篓在里面环顾了半天，才在一位热心女士的帮助下学会了自助洗衣的整个流程。

“第二天，我没看到他。第三天，我也没看到他。又过了几天，我都忘记他了，那天傍晚，大概比现在更晚一点，我来这里换瓶子，我突然看到他了，就在这个回收站，他拖着两大袋瓶子，非常大的袋子，里面装了大概有三四百个瓶子，拖到了我面前来。”

朵拉推着车来到一台回收机前，解开一个袋子，开始将瓶子挨个往回收孔里塞。

“我告诉他，那两个汉堡一共是三美元五十美分，他只要给我大概半袋就够了，他那一袋装得太满了，我知道捡瓶子不容易，我不会占人便宜的，但是他不听，他把那两袋都堆在了我的车子里，天哪，那真的是两个巨大无比的袋子，就那么堆在我的面前，弄得其他人都看着我。”

“他只是想感谢你的帮助吧。他也许不清楚那些瓶子能兑换多少钱，捡到多少就给了你多少。”

“我想也是这样。我对他说，谢谢你啦，你是个知道感恩的好小伙儿，我拍了拍他那条假胳膊，硬梆梆的，不知道他是怎么弄丢那半边胳膊的。后来他又给了我这个小玩意儿——”

朵拉暂时停下往回收机里塞塑料瓶的动作，伸手去勾那把吊在投币凹槽旁的细铁链子上的小刀，“我其实不想要这个，我要一把刀干吗？但他把它栓在这上面，我当时也在塞瓶子，没注意看他，等我发现的时候，他已经走掉了。”

她把小刀从铁链上解下来，递给罗杰斯看。罗杰斯将匕首举到自己的眼前，回收中心里的光线很暗，他凑近了看，他认不出生产国或者品牌什么的，但他能确定，这是一把真材实料的作战匕首，不是什么便宜的水果刀或者你在大超市里就能买到的那种业余防身刀具。如果从纯粹的兵器审美的角度来看，它甚至很漂亮，只不过因为有段时间没被使用的缘故，刀柄灰扑扑的，刀刃缺乏光泽，粘在上面的零星血迹从来没被清洗过，显得脏污极了。

“我想，他大概知道这一带不太安全，想让你用它保护自己。“

“差不多吧。我也没扔了它。谁知道什么时候能派上用场呢？不过，说真的，如果真碰上什么杀人狂，我拿这刀也没用，那种人都有枪——‘砰’！”朵拉用拇指和食指比划出手枪的形状，“根本来不及让我把这小刀拿出来。“

罗杰斯轻轻掂量着手中的匕首，不知道为什么，他感觉到一种别样的重量。

“这是把很不错的刀，朵拉。”

“是挺不错的。”朵拉随口附和。

接下来的几分钟里，他俩什么都没说。朵拉已经换完了一袋的塑料瓶，开始换她的第二袋，罗杰斯主动提出要帮她分担一部分，比如由他将瓶子从袋子里拿出来，递到她手里，她只要负责把瓶子塞进回收孔就可以，这能减轻一部分胳膊的劳累，但她拒绝了，她说不用，她自己一个人来动作更快。

又过了一会儿，他对朵拉说，“朵拉，我去下那边，两分钟就过来。”

朵拉随口应答了一声，好像根本没听清他在说什么，塞瓶子的工作看似简单，也很消耗精力的。罗杰斯快步走出回收中心，穿过马路，跑向刚才路过的街边那一台自动取款机，他从裤兜中掏出皮夹，取出唯一的一张银行卡，那是他半个月前为自己办理的，银行柜员在核实他本人身份时遇到了一些麻烦，他不得不去找了尼克·弗瑞，他能怎么办，告诉那位可怜的银行柜员他是个起死回生的二战老兵，不久前刚刚被人从欧洲的雪山里挖出来吗？

随着一阵清点钞票的沙沙声，紧接着咔嚓一声，吐钞口被打开。自动取款机，又是一项现代社会的伟大发明，他把那十几张钞票从吐钞口中拿到手里，用手指重新清点了一遍。

取出卡片后，他又来到了之前路过的那间咖啡店前。他推门进去，弄响了挂在门把手上的一串铃铛，坐在靠窗沙发上的戴眼镜的男人从苹果笔记本电脑的屏幕后面瞥了他一眼，吧台处的服务生向他招呼了一声“晚上好”，他微微点头，有些不自在地走了过去。

“呃，你好，我想问，”他转过上身，不太确定地指了指玻璃窗的方向，“我想买摆在那边的，呃，蛋糕或者什么的。”

“你好，你是说想要买那些展示样品？还是我们的产品？”

“产品，当然是指产品。”罗杰斯局促地笑了笑，“不过，那些样品也很漂亮，做得像真的一样。”

服务生是个年轻女孩，她也笑了笑，十分友好体贴地继续询问客人的需求，“陈列在那边的几款都是我们店的招牌产品，你想要哪一种？”

“嗯……我其实不太确定，它们看起来都不错。或者，你觉得哪一款比较适合一个小女孩儿？”

“我也许每一样都会很喜欢，先生，虽然我不是个小女孩儿了。”

服务生俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，罗杰斯又迟疑着嗯唔了一会儿，一边迟疑一边掏出皮夹，他在脑海中搜索了几秒，终于找到一个他还算认识的点心名字，“芝士蛋糕吧，我想。就要那块芝士蛋糕。”

他被引导到吧台处结了账，然后看着那位年轻女孩从吧台下方的玻璃冷柜里取出一块三角形的芝士蛋糕，小心翼翼地装进一个精致可爱的纸盒里，扎上缎带，一手捏着纸盒上方的提手，一手托住底部，递给了他。那过分精巧的纸盒让他不由自主地感到紧张，他突然想起了一些小时候的事，比如他去跑食品杂货铺取牛奶，那些玻璃瓶装的牛奶看上去总是那么脆弱易碎，而杂货铺的老板是个高个子，那时他还太小，得踮起脚尖、举高双手，才能从老板手里把牛奶拿过来，有时候巴奇会跟着他一起去，巴奇是他最好的朋友，巴奇是他唯一的朋友，巴奇并不需要去取牛奶，他家里从经销商那儿订了牛奶，有专人每天早上把新鲜牛奶送到他家门前，但他还是喜欢陪小罗杰斯一起去，他有时候会顺便买一条糖果，或者一瓶冰镇的可口可乐，他会在杂货铺门口吸溜吸溜地把可乐喝完，有一次他买了两瓶，想让他瘦弱的朋友和他一起喝，但那实在太冰了，罗杰斯喝完回去就拉了肚子，他为此内疚了很久，好几天都不敢出现在罗杰斯太太的眼前。

罗杰斯提着小小的蛋糕盒，推开咖啡店的门。这次他注意了力度，没有弄响铃铛。

回到回收中心时，朵拉已经换完了所有的瓶子，正在整理那几个瘪下去许多的淡绿色垃圾袋，现在里面只剩下易拉罐了。

“易拉罐是另一笔生意。”朵拉把一些破损严重的罐子拣出来，扔进角落，“你得认识人，有专门的人买它们，大量地买，再转卖给什么公司。那些人从我们手里收，价格越压越低，自己赚得越来越多。‘妈的’。”

他将蛋糕盒放到手推车里，“这个是送给索菲亚的。是芝士蛋糕，也许她会喜欢。”

“哦……”

朵拉有些惊讶地低下头，注视那个精致的盒子。几秒钟后，她抬眼看向罗杰斯，似乎还在揣测金发男人此举的用意，罗杰斯瘪着嘴耸了耸肩，“谢谢你今天陪我聊天。另外……”

他拿出皮夹，取出那一叠纸钞，又把手伸到腰间，从腰侧的皮带里抽出那把匕首，先前他一直把它拿在手中，没还给朵拉。

“我真的挺喜欢这刀。你愿意卖给我吗？”

朵拉看直了眼睛，不是对着他手里的那把自己的刀，而是对着他另一只手里的钞票。

“这刀有什么好买的？”她脱口而出，眼里闪烁着难以掩饰的喜悦，“这是多少钱，三千块？四千块？你不是在开玩笑？”

“你可能不太清楚，但这是把很不错的刀。”罗杰斯把小刀翻转了几下，表现出爱不释手的样子，“我也许不算什么权威人士，但如果你去问那些兵器爱好者，他们可能也愿意出高价。现在市面上应该买不到这一型号的了。”

当然了，他这是胡编的。但他也不是全心全意地在欺骗朵拉，这匕首看起来真的很不错，比他当年在部队里被训练使用过的专业军刀还要厉害多了，至于是不是价值上千美元，就是另外一回事了。

“我不知道。如果它真的这么值钱，那个男人怎么会舍得给我？”朵拉还有几分犹豫，“你最好别是搞错了，如果我卖给了你，你过几天又反悔了，我是不会把钱还给你的。”

罗杰斯忍不住大笑了起来，两颗蓝色眼睛都眯成了弯弯的线，他笑着摇头，把钱塞进朵拉另一只手里。

“我不会反悔的，朵拉。”他看着女人把钱仔仔细细地数了一遍，掖进外衣内侧的口袋，“我只怕你觉得自己卖亏了，找我补齐差价呢。”

朵拉摇头，她用手按住口袋那一块的布料，感受了一下那里的厚度，又把钱掏出来，想要换个地方放，钱太多了，放在哪都不放心。

“你这人脑子肯定有点问题。四千三百美元。四千三百美元！那怎么都要有，几万，上百万的瓶子了，就买一把小刀。”她决定把钱放到裤子口袋里，她低下头，继续咕哝，“一百万的瓶子……”

“哪有那么多，肯定没有上百万。几万吧？”罗杰斯在心里算了起来，“八万多？”

“八万和一百万有什么差别？”朵拉瞪大了眼睛，嘴角还是笑意，“八万，一百万，对我来说就差不多。”

“好吧，你说一百万就是一百万。”罗杰斯忍不住又笑了，“它值一百万个瓶子。”

“花四千多块钱买一把小刀……”朵拉忍不住又摇了摇头，用西班牙语说，“你们‘美国人’。”

“是啊，我们‘美国人’。”

“你可把它放好了，”朵拉指指自己被钞票塞满的裤子口袋，又指指他手里的匕首，“一百万瓶子的宝贝。”

罗杰斯撩起上衣的下摆，将匕首塞回到腰带里。皮带下方的裤子布料被蹭上了一点发黑的血渍，刀柄抵住他腰腹的皮肤，凉丝丝的，回去后要用清水把它洗洗干净，他心想。

 

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> *涉及到墨西哥城市Michoacán的内容参考了纪录片：Cartel Land (2015)  
> *涉及纽约拾荒者的内容参考了纪录片：Redemption (2013)


End file.
